


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Mummy wrapping, Pumpkin carving, Punch tasting, just general preperations before the photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: The idols prepare their costumes and props for the Starry Halloween Night party. You try in help in any way that you can.[Based on the Starry Halloween Night cards in Shining Live. If you don't want to be spoiled for the side stories of the first half, don't read this story.]





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Starry Halloween Night cards in Shining Live. Since only the first half is out and it hasn't even been 24 hours since their release, I'll mention that I referenced the side stories from the first half in this story! So if you want to get the cards on your own and want to be surprised, don't read this story.
> 
> I managed to get everyone but Otoya in this first half. But based on his quote that they previewed, I had enough to work with. I know Cecil isn't in the first half but Syo's side story mentioned him so I worked him in. Toki's appearance is more of a tease since we don't know what he will look like yet! 
> 
> Made on 09/30/2019.

Despite the fact that the calendar still hadn’t been flipped over to October, you still expected the warm weather leftover from summer. Nature seemed to have other ideas. The leaves, mostly still green, had begun to turn, their very tips hued in the colours of autumn. Stray leaves were plucked off the tree entirely, blown away by a vicious wind. The current cloud cover blocked any hopes of a sunny day, instead lending its strength to produce as gloomy as a day one would more commonly see in winter.

Windows that used to be cranked wide open to let in the refreshing summer breeze had firmly been closed and locked. Sweaters and jackets were pulled out of closets, dusted off, and were starting to see use once more. They were just thick enough to fend off the chilling gusts, which you deemed much too cold to be occurring just days after the official start of fall.

And with fall came Halloween. Usually, it would be an afterthought in your mind at this point in time. It was over a month away and you have long grown out of trick or treating. But Halloween was a major event in the idol world. Preparations had actually started months ago, you were sure, but now was the time for donning costumes and rehearsals for the big night, which was actually going to be filmed the later in the day. You were ready to help in any way that you can, trading your familiar pen and sheet music for a cardboard box full of decorations to be delivered to those that needed them.

You had your hands full so you had to bang on the door with your foot. This was the pumpkin carving room, currently filled by Syo, Cecil, and Ranmaru, the last of whom answered the door. 

“Quit your banging, I’m coming.” He had an unimpressed look on his face when he answered the door. The scent of freshly carved pumpkin seeped out from behind him, entering the hallway where you still stood. “Yo.”

None were dressed in costume as an overhanging suggestion by Masato to keep the costumes clean hung over all their heads. Plus, carving pumpkins could get messy. You had already seen pictures of their costumes, with the black and purple cobweb vests and gray shirts underneath. They would look much better without all of the seeds and goop that came from carving pumpkins.

You thanked him as you passed, juggling the box in your hands. “I brought the candles.” Setting the box down on the table was relief to your arms and you huffed, catching your breath and trying not to let it show. “How many do you need?” You eyed the overly large pumpkins, doubting if one was going to be enough.

Syo’s pumpkin was the last to be carved and was midway into becoming a jack-o’-lantern. The blond was attempting to jam the knife in his hands through the thick outer skin to no avail. “What we need is a thinner pumpkin. This is crazy thick!” He tried again with Cecil holding the pumpkin still, grunts slipped out of Syo’s mouth as he put all of his weight behind carving.

“Three should do it.” Cecil provided an answer to your question from behind the pumpkin. It was laid out on the floor on spread newspapers. A fully carved one was behind Cecil and Ranmaru’s must have been the one on the table. At Cecil’s response, you dug out nine electric candles from your box.

Ranmaru leaned over the box too, hand dipping in to pick up a can of paint. It was a pint sized at best but seemed to please the idol. “Hey, can I use this? I just thought of something.” You were all for it and gave him the can, mentally noting where it went in case anyone else wanted it later.

You turned your focus back on the candles. After checking to make sure each turned on, you picked three of the candles up. “We can see if they work. Can we use this one?” You motioned to the jack-o’-lantern on the table. It had frightening looking eyes and a jagged mouth, buying into the scary part of Halloween. Its small triangular nose was kind of cute, though.

“Sure. That one’s mine.” Ranmaru confirmed your previous assumptions. “How’s it look? Scary, right?” He was radiating confidence at his carving skills which only made you acutely aware of how hard Syo was still struggling. 

You bent forward to examine it, admiring at how clean the cuts were. “Very scary. It should look even better when it’s all lit up.” Using a finger to trace the mouth, you noted that it was a smaller one than Syo’s, though there was no doubt that the blond picked the largest for himself on purpose. 

“You should just, just wait until you see mine.” Syo panted from the floor, taking a breather and slumped up against his pumpkin. “It’s going to be the best!” He proudly exclaimed before getting right back to it, Cecil bracing the pumpkin once the carving began again.

Your wrist was small enough to sneak in through the jack-o’-lantern’s mouth to place the three candles. Having powered them up prior to setting them inside, the jack-o’-lantern’s face was now alight. “This would be better in the dark…” You mused, mostly to yourself. There was no doubt that it would truly shine with the lights off.

Ranmaru walked over to the switch on the wall. “I can arrange that.” He said before switching the light off. Darkness fell over the room in an instant, the only light being given off was from the jack-o’-lantern. Confused screaming then filled the room, mostly from Syo who was then backed by Cecil.

“Whoa whoa, turn that back on! I can’t see what I’m cutting!” 

“Don’t cut my fingers off! Stay away from my fingers!”

The light was hastily switched back on, Ranmaru was rubbing the back of his neck and mumbled an apology. Cecil had let go of the pumpkin and was counting his fingers, sighing in relief when he reached ten. Syo had driven the knife deep into the pumpkin in the seconds of darkness and had to yank it back out. You, in the meanwhile, tried to calm your beating heart after thoughts of accidents that could have happened entered your mind. Looks like testing these will have to wait until Syo is done with his.

Picking up the box again, slightly disappointed that it wasn’t lighter than before, you spoke. “I’m off to the next room. Good luck carving!” Ranmaru opened the door for you again and you stepped out, leaving the three in their pumpkin smelling meeting room.

The next room was only a few steps away. You spotted some shed bandages leading up to the room, a small hint of what was inside. Your foot knocked for your hands again and Natsuki answered, opening the door wide. He was in full costume and it took your breath away.

Pretty was the first word that came into your head. All of the deep blues and gold trim accented his hair and face perfectly. The delicate starry motives were found throughout the costume, from the tiny hat to his laced boots. The long coat made Natsuki took taller than he was, which suited you fine as that meant more of the galaxy pattern cloaked his body.

“Did you hear screaming just now?” The blond tilted his head to the side. “It sounded like Syo-chan.” You forced some laughter, not wanting to alarm anyone or disrupt the preparations especially since nothing bad had happened. You assured Natsuki that everything was fine, he chalked it up to the ghosts getting ready to do some haunting.

The other two in the room, Masato and Otoya, were also dressed. More or less. Masato’s costume was complete, his bat theme was obvious. The winged animals were prominent on nearly all parts of his clothing, with pins and chains. “I thought Otoya was supposed to be a mummy?” You set the box down on the table again next to some teddy bears, freeing your arms. For a mummy, Otoya wasn’t very wrapped up. The bandages were slipping off him, not wrapped tightly enough to stay. It made the redhead pout.

“I am a mummy! Just one that is in the process of being wrapped.” He laughed at his own dismal appearance. You saw rolls of bandages on the table, yet to be wrapped around Otoya. Further down the table were cups and a punch bowl. “It’s hard to wrap yourself, you know!”

Masato held a roll in his hands, directing Otoya to stand still. “We are pitching in to help. Raise your arm.” The first statement was to you and the second was to Otoya. Masato’s fingers made quick work of the wrapping, deftly applying the bandage around Otoya’s upper arm. A swift tug on them ensured that they stayed. 

“What’s in the box?” Natsuki was by your side, peering curiously into the box. It shifted your attention back to your deliveries. You reached inside and pulled out two stuffed purple bats. There were still a number of other items inside, small burgundy felt hats with a green sash and boxes of candy for each idol. You lamented the fact that there were no vampire fangs, you thought they’d suit Masato’s costume. The blond picked up a bat and cuddled it. “These are so cute!”

You laughed along with him. “Are these your bears?” They had to be but you wanted to make sure before you reached out to pet one. This one had lighter fur than the other, its pale green eyes reminded you of a certain blond. 

“They are! Want to hold him?” At Natsuki’s prompting, you picked up the green-eyed bear and held him close. The softness of the fur was delightful and you squeezed, careful to mind the clothing. 

Holding the bear against your chest, you turned to see how Otoya was making out. By now, he looked more like a mummy than when you had first walked in. Bandages were wrapped around his neck and head, giving him a spooky look. A loose bandage was pinned to his vest, held by skeleton pins.

“Thanks Masa! Now I really look the part.” Otoya brought his hands up to show you and you had to agree with him. “Is it time for punch now?”

Masato stood in front of the punch bowl now, mixing it slowly. You set the stuffed bear down before making your way over. The last thing you wanted was to be clumsy with the props. The punch was purple, much to your surprise. You didn’t have an expectation but purple wasn’t what you’d thought it would be.

“Remember, this isn’t punch, Ittoki. This is the Nightmare energy drink.” He gave it one last stir before taking a glass and filling it. They were going to use champagne flutes for the shoot later but it was just regular cups for now. “Here you go.” 

“Is this really an energy drink?” You asked Masato, wide eyed. The way he said it, it made you want to believe him. The purple liquid in your cup swished, differing shades of purple came up as you did.

“Oh, look at that. They believe you.” Natsuki had come over with Otoya, each of them getting their own cup. “You shouldn’t be so trusting on Halloween, you know.” His words held warning, chilling you. You got reminded of the winter winds that had blown earlier, making you shiver.

Masato added on. “He’s right. You may get spirited away.” A smile, and then, “it isn’t actually an energy drink. It is just punch. I need your opinions on the flavour.”

It’s nice to see that they got so into it, it made it more believable. You sipped your drink, tasting lemonade and ginger ale. The sweetness came through with just a hint of tartness in the form of cranberries. “It’s good!” You were being truthful and finished your cup, setting it down and walking back around the table to your box. “I should keep moving. See you guys later!”

A chorus of goodbye’s followed you on your way out, door held open by Masato. Walking down the hallway again, you stopped on the next door. You knocked, your feet finding a familiar pattern by now, and was greeted by Reiji. A sheet was pulled over his head and he refused to let you in.

“Ah, ah, ah! Not so fast. Tokki is still changing in here. Though, I know you must want a peek, right?” He winked but remained firmly in the doorway. You heard a shout from inside the room, Tokiya most likely, about how to not let anyone in. 

You shifted your weight, the box bulky in your hands. “But what about these decorations?” 

“Keep moving, kiddo.” One of his gloved hands reach out to ruffle your hair. “You’re not getting in this room yet."

You groaned as the door was closed. “Reiji!” You called out with another bang on the door. His snickering came through loud and clear. When the door didn’t reopen, you accepted defeat and moved along. 

If Reiji’s box of candy mysteriously disappeared from your cardboard box, you’d just have to blame it on the ghost of Halloween, now wouldn’t you?

**Author's Note:**

> Masa makes suburban mom punch pass it on.
> 
> Camus is the ghost of Halloween. He got all of Reiji's candy.


End file.
